


Under the leaves, upon the grass

by cybermanolo



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, Growing Old Together, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybermanolo/pseuds/cybermanolo
Summary: After all is over, they find an arrangement.





	Under the leaves, upon the grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).




End file.
